The Hellion Virus
by Andrei Rian
Summary: A virus strikes the world that turns humans into gargoyles.


Warning and Copyright

For those of you who care these events happen between "Hunter's Moon III" and "The Journey" Also I have to give this warning: "this story contains violence" to all those minor out there. For all the people out there who like to copy stories and pass them off as your own(you know who you are) here's something for you: Copyright 1996. However, there are those nice people who care and just want to read my beautiful work so I thank you in advance.

E-mail me if you spot any mistakes or errors in the plot and/or the grammar and spelling.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End?

Outskirts of New York, May 1996 ~ 11:48

* * *

Craig mingled with his old friends at the final school dance. It was the last dance of the year before his eighth grade class graduated and it was at his school. Unlike most dances though Craig was feeling very ill. His stomach felt like it was burning feeling most of the time, his skin itched all over and was irritated from his continuous scratching, and his back hurt like hell. It almost felt as if something was trying to push it's way out of his back.

Still Craig wasn't worried. He had these symptoms for over a year. Dr. Massonberg said that he didn't know what was causing it, but whatever it was it didn't seem to have any permanent side effects... at first. Two weeks after his first visit Dr. Massonberg determined that a unknown and very complex virus had infected him. It wasn't contagious though which was a big relief to everybody since if it was could have caused some serious damage to the world's population. Craig probably contracted the virus through a bug bite or something.

Another good sign was that this particular virus only mutated on an average of once every six months. This meant that the virus could be treated and cured. The virus had yet to be named for all doctors in New York state couldn't figure out what the long term effects were and what would be able to fight off this virus.  
Craig was one of the healthier people in New York state. He had never been exposed to drugs, hardly ever got sick(last time he got sick was three years ago), and had a better immune system than most people. Even with all this backing plus the special medicine doctors gave him, Craig still was losing the battle. Dr. Massonberg and Dr. Ryily, the most qualified doctor in New York City, predicted that Craig's immune system would be taken over. Then and only then would the final stage of the virus to be revealed. That was two days ago.

Craig sat in the old metal chair sipping his Sprite watching his other classmates break-dance. Matt, the best breaker in the school, danced in the breaking circle trying to out dance another teen. Craig turned his head away from the circle and towards the stage were the D.J.s and their equipment were. The flashing colored lights glared at him as the fast music played. Craig knew these D.J.s were good, he had hired them himself. Their ability to blend several songs into one continuous song was impeccable. For over thirty minutes long.

Craig was a one of the best students in the class. He was, at first, labeled a nerd, a fat boy, a brainy kid to get answers from, but soon he was one of the coolest kids in the class. He won over most of his current friends by wrestling away the gun of an insane lunatic who tried to go on a killing rampage in the school. It Craig hadn't gotten the gun from the psycho they all would have surely died. Now he was class president and Newspaper editor. He even planned the entire dance which he was in right now.  
The dark hall was clouded up with a sweet smelling fog. Craig didn't know what it was, but it irritated his eyes and made him cough, sometimes very violently. He stared into the flashing lights which increased his headache, but Craig didn't care. All feelings of pain seemed to be the same now since the virus infected him. Craig only wished that...

A sudden, and agonizing spasm pain came to his stomach causing Craig to double over. He wrapped his arms around his stomach as if it would help any. His soda spilled all over his green shirt and his faded, baggy black pants. Damn. Now it looked as if Craig had wet his pants. What a night. The pain passed and Craig came back up again. The only reason he had come to this stupid dance was so that he could be in his class picture. Unfortunately the man taking the pictures never showed up.

"I might as well leave," Craig said to himself. He had a tendency to do that which made him the center of several jokes.

Craig slowly came to his feet and walked leisurely towards the door. The parents at the door glanced at his pants and said nothing. All they had to offer him was a face of disgust. Craig quickened his pace to get out of there before anyone else saw him. Now his was outside in the cool air and the wet rain. Craig glanced down at his watch.

"Eleven fifty."

Craig walked out of the small school campus and onto the sidewalk. The sidewalk lined a large four lane street which was unusually deserted, and started on his way home.

It was a dreary stretch of road at night. Unfortunately or fortunately Craig's house was located about seven miles from his school which meant he had an almost two hour walk ahead of him.

Poorly maintained and with trees branches hanging over it the road was still a good road to travel. Of all the roads in the city, this one had not had one accident or one crime committed on it even though it was over thirty miles long. Not even one piece of litter was around. It almost seemed that this road was blessed...  
Another spasm of pain washed over him. This one was stronger, more painful. Craig fell to his onto his hands and knees. One of his arms clutched came up to his stomach. Craig hoped that this spasm of pain would stop. It didn't. The pain increased drastically. All of his skin felt as if it was being stretched out to it's limit.  
Craig barely noticed through the pain that something was trying to push it's way out of his back. He didn't know what it was, but he was going to find out soon.  
Craig crunched himself into as tight of a ball as he possibly could. Still on his knees, clutching his stomach he screamed in pain as his skin was being stretched tighter and tighter. Now he felt something trying to borrow out of his forehead. Now his it was as if his skin would tear at any moment causing all his skin to rip off in one single instantly leaving his entire body exposed. His skin held though as if it was being held together by some magical force.

Craig felt a large bump begin to grow on his back and two on his forehead. The bump on his back seemed stretch his skin to it's maximum limit, but Craig knew something was going to break through his skin now. There was no doubt about that. Now the question was what?

By now the initial shock had passed. Now all that was left was to wait and see what was going to happen. Now Craig felt his skin growing bigger and thicker as if it was adjusting to the sudden stretch. His muscles seemed to grow bigger too. A pulling sensation on his back forced Craig up. Craig closed his brown eyes and clenched his fists in pain until his knuckles turned white.

Craig's shirt was now getting to tight and was starting to tear at the edges. Craig didn't care now. All he cared about was the pain and what was happening to him. His feet now had the same pushing sensation as his back and head as time passed. Craig tilted his head up and groaned in pain. He knew the process was going to end soon. He could feel it. Craig felt it about to sprout out of his back. Now it was going to happen. He felt his skin give way in his back and break open. Then they popped out.  
Both tore through his shirt like it was paper. It was almost like a dream Craig though. He felt as if a great burden had been lifted off of him as the both of them tore through his skin. He could have never guessed this would be the final stage of the virus. Both of them were under his control as if they had been since his birth. They were incredible. They were huge. They were wings.

* * *

New York City 11:05 PM  
Two months later

* * *

Hudson sat in the large brown chair in front of the TV. Hudson laid at his side taking a short nap having grown bored of trying to figure out what the humans were saying. The elderly gargoyle had been watching a special called "Comedy of the Ages" ever since he had awoken from his stone nap. The TV guide had been hyping about it for weeks now. Now that it was on Hudson didn't seem interested. Hudson had other things on his mind. He lazily flipped back to the news and watched it intently listening to every word.

 _"Today yet another victim of the previously unknown virus called the Hellion Virus after the first victim, Craig Mading turned into a hideous beast similar to those spotted a month ago outside of a condemned church. The Hellion Virus was given the name after the Dr. Massonberg, the doctor of the first victim, went insane after seeing Craig in the final stages of the virus and now utters only one word, Hellion. There are now over seventy known cases of the Hellion Virus and is steadily increasing."_

Hudson switched off the TV. He had heard enough. If this... Hellion Virus was turning humans into gargoyles what would it do to true gargoyles. Hudson sat in the chair deep in thought. Hudson got up several hours later and headed for the top of the castle.

Hudson walked through the maze of corridors and stairways to the large balcony where nearly all of the major events of his and Goliath's life had happened. All the other gargoyles were on patrol around the city. Taking his place at Goliath's side this night was Broadway, the second largest of all the gargoyles.  
Hudson knew he probably wouldn't miss anything. Ever since they had escaped with their lives from the hunters, and had been captured on camera by the media, crime had dropped a full fifty percent. However, there was that other fifty percent...

Hudson got to the large balcony and was surprised to see Owen standing there as if he was waiting for Hudson. Hudson still wasn't used to that emotionless, expressionless face of Owen's and probably never will be.

"You are, presumably, going somewhere?" Owen said as if he didn't already know the answer.

"And why would you care laddie?" Hudson answered.

"It is my duty to know everything that happens in and around Mr. Xanatos's castle."

"Well, not tonight," and with that Hudson leaped from the castle and soared into the endless sky above New York. Xanatos stepped out of the shadows and stood next to Owen watching the old gargoyle glide out of sight.

"If he only knew, if he only knew..." Xanatos said. The black suit waved in the wind along with a very old letter he was holding. The date on it read 978 B.C.

* * *

12:23 AM

* * *

Hudson glided swiftly through the air looking from side to side searching for his destination. Time flew by like nothing. Soon Hudson was sure that dawn was less than an hour away. The east was starting to grow brighter as the sun approached the horizon. Staring down glumly he angled himself back towards Xanatos's tower, back to Castle Wyvern.

His route unintentionally brought him by Elisa's apartment building. The sharp eyes caught movement near Elisa's window as he glided past. Hudson turned his head to get a better look. It was probably Broadway coming by Elisa's apartment for a steak. However, he was wrong. A unmistakable mane of fiery red hair was the first thing that he saw. Attached to it was the outline of a blue gargoyle.

"Demona," Hudson muttered under his breath. Hudson stealthily turned towards Demona and started to speed up.

Hudson saw Demona open the skylight window with ease making sure not to disturb anything she dropped herself in to the apartment. Hudson landed on the roof with little more than a light thump. He heard Demona searching through Elisa's apartment for something. Hudson had no idea what it was, but he knew it could serve no good purpose. Hudson peered through the window watching Demona. She held something in her hand, something triangular. Demona walked to the center of the apartment which gave Hudson a real good view of the object. He knew what it started chanting the incantation which meant that there was only one thing to do.  
Hudson drew his sword moved out of his hiding place and threw it. It spun end over end cutting through the air towards it's target. Demona didn't see it coming. The short sword hit the Phoenix Gate dead center knocking out of Demona's hands and across the room and into the apartment's door. It clattered to the ground by the door in clear view of both Demona and Hudson. Demona's surprise gave Hudson enough time to jump into the apartment and get a good ten feet towards Demona before she ran towards the Phoenix Gate.

Demona didn't get far though. Hudson bent down, caught Demona's legs and flipped her over his back. Demona reacted though and wrapped her blue tail around Hudson's neck. With Demona's momentum and the sudden stop caused Hudson's legs to sweep out from under him. Seconds later he found himself on his back groaning at the fall.

Demona recovered quickly from the attack even with the large bump on the back of her head. It would go away in the morning anyways, she hoped...  
Hudson struggled to get up, but Demona landed a solid kick into his stomach. Hudson knew the wind had been knocked out of him as he coughed violently, but he still tried to get up.

"Well old man, that's what you get for coming in uninvited," Demona glanced out the window towards the coming horizon. Hudson saw the approaching light too and knew that it she caught him during the day that he was finished for sure.

Demona walked leisurely to the Phoenix Gate. She carefully picked it up making sure it was undamaged. Hudson grabbed his sword and got up on all fours. He heard Demona start casting the spell again and knew he had to stop her. With one final leap he slammed he shoulder into Demona knocking the Phoenix Gate out of her hands and through the apartment door and out into the hallway.

It was too late though, Demona had already finished the spell. A ball of fire formed around Hudson and then winked out of sight. Hudson could still hear Demona screaming in rage even after he left his own time.

* * *

Monday 9:51 am

* * *

Elisa didn't know what had happened to her apartment, but she knew that it would cost a fortune to repair. New tiles: $400 ,New door and numbers: $300, New carpet: $1500 ,New wall: $2500 ,Finally, new support beams(one received major burns from somewhere): $200,000(this includes construction, rebuilding, the beam, and the profit loss. What a day.

Elisa sat on her old green couch thinking of last nights events and how they compared to other strange nights. First a crazed victim of the Hellion Virus kill ten in an insane rampage. Another victim wandered into her prescient, shot five times in the back. In his last effort to get help he reached out his blood soaked taloned hand only for it go limp right when Elisa grabbed it. Elisa shuddered at the thought and looked down at her bandaged arm. When the hand fell the victim's talons ran across her wrist. The doctor said it was a miracle that none of the veins were hit. That would have surely spelled doom for Elisa.

Now here apartment had been broken into by someone, the only thing missing though was the Phoenix Gate. That scared her even more. If it fell into the wrong hands the results could be disastrous. If Demona had it they would be doomed for sure, but it would be useless to look for it now since the chard circular pattern on her carpet indicated that it had been already used. There was no reason to scare the guys about it if it had already happened, but...

Cream, Elisa's black cat, jumped gracefully up onto Elisa's lap and gave a look that seemed to say, "Pet me now because I'm the cutest cat in the world." Elisa couldn't resist and rubbed Cream softly. Cream's body tensed and moved with Elisa's hand as it went down the spine of her back. Elisa repeated the process for several minutes until she yawned. Her need for sleep was getting larger as the day wore on.

Elisa gently shooed Cream off her lap and headed for the bedroom to get some much needed sleep. She was almost there until the phone rang. Elisa walked back to the living room hoping that it wasn't some insurance company trying to swindle her out of money. Elisa picked up the phone and placed it near her ear.

"Hello," Elisa said into the receiver.

"Hello Detective Maza," Xanatos said at the other end.

"Oh what do you want," Elisa showed her tiredness in her voice.

"I'll get straight to the point. I have called to have Xanatos Enterprises repair your apartment. All the expenses will be covered by me, and believe me you'll thank me later."

Elisa was caught by surprise. How could he have known? Not even her insurance agency knew about the damage and yet for some unknown reason Xanatos, the last person she would expect to make this offer, knew about it already. She knew that there was a catch, but all she wanted to do was go to sleep. Elisa didn't even give it a second thought, much less a first.

"Alright now I have to catch some Zs. Bye." Elisa hung up the phone before Xanatos could say another word. Elisa headed back to her bedroom, again. What a strange day, strange and crazy.

* * *

Chapter 2: Blackmail and Screw Ups

* * *

Night Stone Enterprises Headquarters  
Monday 5:37 PM

* * *

Demona was angry at herself for losing the Phoenix Gate to... to that old, lazy, useless, gargoyle. Now he was somewhere in time. She knew it too. Demona knew that she had recognized that old battle scarred gargoyle before. They had met on many occasions. Some times they were friends, most of the time they were enemies.  
Demona lost track of her adversary though five hundred years ago in 1496. Just one year after she stole that now worthless stone tablet. She still had it though along with all the pieces of the praying gargoyle. If she could only rebuild it...

The sun sunk closer to the horizon in the west. The orange sky created a beautiful surreal look across the city. That was only a false feeling though. Demona knew that the gargoyle population was increasing due to this new virus called the Hellion virus. Demona wondered if she would have to destroy humanity after all. If this virus kept on going like it has been there would only be a few scattered groups of humans in a decade or two. Then her dream would be complete.

Somehow Demona wasn't happy. If humans were changed into gargoyles would they still have the brains of humans. If all the humans were turned into gargoyles would they still live in the same cities, same world, same way? She wasn't sure and Demona hated being unsure. There was only one way to find out.

The sun sank lower over the horizon. Now only a small thin streak of sun was left. Demona undressed down to her familiar, gargoyle style, dress. Demona had lost one to many suits that way and now got into the habit of undressing before she changed. Demona still wondered how the fabric had survived over a thousand years of torment.

Demona stood in front of the window of her secret command room with the huge monitor behind her waiting for the sun disappear. The last of the sun dipped under the horizon and Demona's body tensed, ready for the radical change.

A sudden stinging pain shot through her entire body, a pounding headache his her like a rock, and her entire body started to spasm Her whole body grew bigger all at once. Wings sprouted from her back, her skin changed from a light peach to a dark sea blue, her feet grew almost two feet larger, and a long tail appeared to grow out from her back.

The process was over Demona regained her composure and looked around to make sure no one had come in during her change. She was dismayed to see someone lurking in the shadows. The stone skin lying on the ground indicated that whoever it was was a gargoyle. He stepped out of the shadows making himself known to Demona.

He was blacker than night, which was slowly creeping up on New York. He was a little smaller than she, but he also looked like a younger than the immortal gargoyle that stood before her. He looked familiar to Demona and the young gargoyle knew her. The young gargoyle had been following Demona around for some time now, and now it was time to start his little game.

"Who are you and how did you get in here unnoticed?" Demona questioned. Her eyes flared a light red as her anger increased.

"Well, for who I am is non of your concern, as well as how I got in here. Strange how this virus changes so many things. Not only physical, but mental too. How ironic. For the first time in your lifetime you have met someone who can out do you, even though I've only been around for less than a quarter of a century. You've lived for one thousand years. I had even saved you once before when I was human, but now that I am gargoyle ,I am aware of your evil deeds. Everything that is happening now wouldn't have ever happened if you hadn't betrayed Castle Wyvern to the Vikings. I know you are immortal so I can obviously not kill you, but I can do something worse. Humiliate you, rob you, expose you... I can even kill your daughter and you wouldn't be able to stop me," the young gargoyle said. He was a cocky one with courage and power, but never had Demona seen such cleverness and foolishness in a gargoyle. Not even in Goliath. Demona's eyes blazed again even brighter than before, but suddenly the red disappeared and a smile came across her face. Demona casually got out of her defensive position and thrust her hip out displaying her feminine figure.

"And how will you accomplish all that?"

"I know all about you, I have it all on a double sided CD. I have thirty copies each in an individual city waiting to be picked up by a reporter when I give the signal. Even if I die they will still be opened and all the information will appear on the six o'clock news. I will recall those packages if, IF you become mortal again, or if you find a cure to this infernal virus."

Demona was shocked. Never had she even heard of such a thing as regaining mortality. The cure sounded a lot better, but one question still bothered her. "How will you kill my daughter then?"

"I know where your daughter, lover, and clan are hiding. If you give a damn about you daughter you would start helping them right now because you haven't got a lot of time."

"Why you cocky little pest?" Demona didn't care if she insulted him. He would die anyway at her hands any moment now.

"Because I'm dying. The Hellion Virus is a virus and viruses mutate almost all the time. The Hellion Virus, however, only mutates every month or so, at least with this particular strain I have. Two weeks ago this strain mutated and turned fatal. As we speak the virus is attacking my body eating away at everything it comes in contact with. In one month my body will be unable to support life on it's own. Two weeks after that, if I'm still alive, my brain will die. As you can see I have no fear of dying. I will die anyways if you do something or if you do nothing so I intend to take your entire business with me. And then with the information on the CDs you will be humiliated. There is also enough evidence on them to have you put away forever. So you have a choice. You will lose you immortality and die in whatever which way you like, or you will find the cure to this virus. If you do neither your fate is sealed..."

Demona knew this gargoyle was foolish, but now the truth was painfully clear. The only way she would be able to stop this plot without losing her immortality, or her business, was to eradicate every human on the planet. Then all she would have left is her immortality. This revelation made Demona even more frustrated with herself for not having any ideas for global human eradication.

"Well?"

"Fine, I'll search for your stupid cure. If you value what little life you have you'll leave now." Demona's eyes flared again. Her fists were clenched and her body tense.  
"Certainly," the young gargoyle produced a small but sizable case. "This case contains everything you will need from me to find the cure. As a warning we will have no further contact until the time is right so use the contents wisely." The black gargoyle gently set the case on the ground so that nothing inside of it would break.

"Tah tah." the young gargoyle sprinted to the huge window and leaped into it the window shattered sending large shards of glass everywhere. Demona covered herself protectively with her wings as several bits of rained onto her. She winced in pain as several shards bit deep into her thick wing. The black figure soared off into the night knowing exactly where to go.

* * *

Castle Wyvern/Xanatos tower  
1:45 am

* * *

Brooklyn stared longingly at Angela, her beautiful black hair, her smooth lavender skin, her...

"What is it Brooklyn, is something wrong?" Angela asked. She knew that he was admiring her as he always did, but he had never zoned out this much before, especially during one of his favorite games, darts. Both of them didn't have much enthusiasm though ever since Hudson left unexpectedly the night before.  
"What? Oh, uh nothing." Brooklyn said snapping back into reality," is it my throw?"

"Yes, and you've been standing there like that for five minutes. An almost unnoticeable blush appeared on Brooklyn's cheeks. Angela smiled at the little event. It was one of those rare moments where she caught one of the male gargoyles embarrassed. Brooklyn got his mind back on the game and prepared to throw.

"The secret is not to throw too hard or too light," and with a flick of his wrist, and some of his arm the dart sailed through the air. It didn't even come close the dartboard. It hit the stone wall and fell harmlessly to the ground. The other two darts had fared better. One had landed on the forty point circle. The other one done even better and had hit the triple mark in the thirty point area.

"I see that it has aided you well," Angela laughed playfully and then landed her two of her three blue darts in the center, and one in the triple mark on the forty circle.  
Brooklyn's jaw dropped. This was Angela's second time playing and she had already mastered the game.

"How did you do that?" Brooklyn asked amazed.

"When I was in Avalon we used to play a game similar to this one. The object was to throw a spear fifty feet away from a target, and try to get it hit the center of the target. I won it every time," Angela said proudly. Angela rested her hands on her small hips and watched Brooklyn stare in awe.

Something caught Brooklyn's eye. It was hard to see in the dim light, but it looked like a gargoyle. He didn't like it because both Broadway and Goliath's patrols weren't due back for another two hours. Brooklyn's face turned into one of concern. Angela saw the change and immediately turned around to see the lone figure standing in the shadows. Angela and Brooklyn only saw a flash of steel just before two whirling stars headed toward them. Angela ducked down as one flew over her grazed her shoulder. Brooklyn gracefully dodged the steel star and landed on all fours several feet away. Blood trickled down Angela's arm and onto the floor. It wasn't a serious gash, but it hurt a lot.

Satisfied with his work the figure moved out of the shadows and into the dim light. It was a black gargoyle. His thick pants made no sound with his movement. His large horns curved back in a style similar to Brooklyn's. His black skin was a strange color of skin, even for a gargoyle. In his hands the young gargoyle produced a small hand-sized object. It looked and had several characteristics of a gun, but it was air powered and was loaded with a syringe. He aimed it at Angela's chest and fired.  
Everything seemed to go so slow for Brooklyn as the lone gargoyle fired. Brooklyn had no time to think and instinctively jumped. He landed by Angela quickly wrapped his hands around her stomach and tried to jump away in time. Brooklyn wasn't fast enough though and received the dart in his lower leg. Brooklyn grunted with the impact as he landed a few feet away. He put down Angela and pulled out the small dart like syringe.

"What have I done?" the horror stricken gargoyle said. He reached down to a small pouch he had at his side and started to fumble with it. Finally his hand came out with a vial with a pink liquid in it. The gargoyle didn't get a chance to use it though.

Brooklyn slammed head long into the black gargoyle sending him sailing. The small vile left his hands and started its downward descent. The gargoyle slammed into a stone wall crumpling to the floor. He looked up to see the vile about ready to hit the floor a few feet away from him. With a swift movement he slid under the vile with his hands ready to catch it just as it came within reach. The vile landed in his gentle hands with the pinkish liquid sloshing around in the vile.  
The black gargoyle let out a sigh of relief which was short lived when Brooklyn kicked his arms. The vile went sailing through the air, again. The horrified gargoyle tripped Brooklyn, and jumped with all fours into a diving catch to save the vile. It was to late though and the vile shattered on the ground. The black gargoyle landed by the shattered vile and the pink liquid. All the color left his face as he lost all the remaining hope he had. The black gargoyle came to his knees mourning the loss of his precious vile. Brooklyn and Angela had no idea why the black gargoyle was doing that, but it had to be pretty important.

Angela and Brooklyn walked over to the moaning black gargoyle. Both gargoyles saw that the black gargoyle looked as if he had lost his spirit. He just kneeled limply their, his head hung down and wings lying limply on the ground. The gargoyle seemed to know that the two were near him and turned his head and met both of their eye's. Tears ran down his cheek as he stared into their eyes.

"Why are you, crying," Angela asked sensitively.

The black gargoyle pointed his taloned hand at Brooklyn, "You have sealed our fate..." Angela and Brooklyn were confused by what he said, but they both knew that whatever it's meaning was that it didn't have any good in it.

The rest of Goliath's clan were surprised to arrive at Castle Wyvern to find a new black gargoyle feeling sorry for himself. Worse yet when Goliath learned of what had happened to Brooklyn it took thirty minutes for him to calm down to a state where he could actually talk. Brooklyn and Angela were also dismayed to hear that Hudson was still missing.

"Well, I have several contacts in congress, the FBI, several companies, and the internet. If you wish I can inform them of your missing comrade so that they may keep an eye out for him. In my short lifetime of a gargoyle I have made hundreds of connections. Soon they will be useless."  
"I still don't understand though why Brooklyn is doomed?" Broadway asked.

"I to would like to know." Goliath replied.

"Have any of you been watching the news this month?" the black gargoyle asked. All of the gargoyles shook their heads.

"Hudson did, but he disappeared," Lexington put in.

"Well, for the past year a unknown virus has shown up in several people. They complain of stomach pain, headaches, stuff like that. What this virus does first is attack the immune system..."

"Like AIDS?" Lexington interrupted.

"No. This virus is more powerful and takes down everything, but preserves the service the immune system provides. It's like the virus replaces the immune system. Once all opposition has been eliminated the big stuff begins. The virus starts changing the DNA in cells causing them to mutate or reform into a completely new strand of DNA. At least in science at any rate. Once the immune system has been taken out the unlucky, or lucky, victim feels a pushing against his or her skin. About a week after that the final process begins. The virus starts changing the DNA at a radical rate at several billion cells a second per virus cell."

Lexington did some quick thinking and within seconds his sharp mind came up with a figure. "That would mean that someone's entire body would change in a couple of minutes."

"Oh yes. I, myself, am a product of this virus. However, like most viruses this virus is always mutating. The particular strain I have mutated about a month ago to a fatal virus. Usually the new immune system will kill off all the viruses after the process is complete. But even if one remains it's enough to change into a fatal virus. The strain I have now is starting to breakdown my cells. So I had to find a cure and fast. With my remaining funds I successfully found an antidote. Unfortunately all my work was hidden at that cathedral which Demona and the Hunters savagely destroyed. I was unable to get all of my work to start an a mass project to cure everyone. I was still determined to find another cure for the virus. Of course I had no more money, nor the materials to work with. Then when I fell asleep one night I had a dream about a plan that seemed to have no flaw and was able to be executed with the materials at hand. I did the best possible thing I could do!  
for everyone. I gathered all the information I could find that would lead to Demona's arrest, and would guarantee eternity in prison with no hope of parole. Then I blackmailed her. She took the bait and with the last bit of the antidote, enough for two people, I decided to throw in a little twist. I told her that I would make sure that her daughter, Angela would die. I was lying though to get her attention, but to make sure that Demona would have hard evidence that her beloved Angela was infected I decided to infect you myself, there by completing the plan. And if Demona didn't find the cure I would administer the cure to us both. I knew that I would never get a good shot off unless you were immobile long enough for me to aim and fire. If Brooklyn hadn't gotten in the way, infected himself, and destroyed the cure I might have clear up this whole mess, but now..." the black gargoyle rested his head in his hands again feeling sorry for himself.

"So how long do I have to live?" Brooklyn asked hoping it would be a long, long time.

"The liquid in the syringe was a concentrated form of the virus. I will die in one month and so will you. I'm sorry if I got you into this whole mess unnecessarily."

"If Hudson were here I bet he would be sharing a few words of wisdom with us right about now."

The black gargoyle looked outside to see dawn slowly approaching. "Know I probably owe you more information, but we really..." his words were cut off as he turned to stone as did the rest of the gargoyles.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Epidemic

New York Hospital  
Tuesday 12:17 PM

* * *

The nurse walked by the rows of white beds, all of them filled with the "afflicted" wearing blue hospital gowns. There were seventy people now and more were probably on the way. Never had such a virus struck that had such strange effects. The people that occupied these beds were the helpless victims of the Hellion virus. Most of them had been put here so that they could be safe, safe from the outside world. Already three people had been beaten to death because the Hellion Virus had changed them. There also seemed to be a jump in cases in the past two days and no one knew exactly why.

The nurse kept walking down the isles of gargoyles. All of them were encased in their stone skin waiting for dusk. The nurse reached the end of the hall and opened the double doors into a security post set up in the hospital. Three security guards armed with tranquilizers stood there. Two were watching a portable TV while one other kept an eye on the two doors.

The guard gave a slow, gentle to the nurse as she walked past. He pushed a small red button and the steel door in front of her opened. She walked through and pressed a red button labeled open on the wall and the gray steel door shut behind her. Now she was in a large white room that was filled to the brim with medical equipment. Two doors decorated the left side of the room, both were locked tight. Two doctors stood on the right arguing about something, it was hard to make out, but the nurse caught some of it.

"I'm telling you...coat has changed...radically...it can be...mited though..."

"...wrong. See this? The coating is susceptible to...in the air...vive for more than...aximum."

"...iot. That's all wrong, the protein coating can still keep...see?" One of the doctors flipped a switch on a nearby machine. A few seconds later there was a small burst of light followed by a sheet of paper coming out of the machine.

"You're right. We...cted. We must quarantine this area at once." The two doctors turned to see the nurse with her horrified expression on her face. She knew from what she heard that the virus could go through air. All of them could be infected now. Perhaps even the entire hospital. The two doctors rushed out of the room, and into the guard post. The nurse heard a squabbling outside just before the steel door shut. Even after what had just happened she still continued her duties as if nothing had ever happened.

The brown haired nurse walked over to the first cell and peered through the small window. She picked up the clipboard and began writing on it. Even after she replaced the clipboard she kept looking into the room in awe. Inside of it was a cat like female gargoyle. She laid on her small bed sleeping like a baby, her black wings folded around her keeping in the warmth.

* * *

Castle Wyvern 6:19PM

* * *

The sun slowly set and the gargoyles broke out of their daytime stone shell. Pieces of stone scurried everywhere as everyone of them roared as loud and as powerfully as they could. After the that first burst of power everyone came back to their senses, all of them feeling exhilarated and powerful.

"I'm going to fix dinner," Broadway announced to everyone and bounded happily down to the kitchen.

"Well, now lets see what else our new friend has to say," Goliath said. All heads turned to face the black gargoyle. He hated when someone did that. It always seemed like he was on stage in front of a large audience. It gave him the creeps.

"Well I really do have to be going right now. I have a few uh... errands to run. I will return at little later OK?" the black gargoyle said to the group. He walked leisurely to the balcony. No one moved to stop him.

"Wait, what about the cure? I'll die if I don't get it." Brooklyn yelled after the gargoyle.

"You're over reacting. You won't start feeling the major effects for another two weeks, minimum."

"Can you at least tell us your name?" Lexington shouted after the gargoyle.

"My name? Craig." The black gargoyle got to the edge of the balcony leapt off and spread his black wings. Goliath turned to Lexington and Brooklyn.

"You two follow him, but don't confront him unless it's completely necessary," Brooklyn and Lexington nodded in approval. "Both of you will carry a transmitter and a two way radio so we can keep continuous contact Is that clear?" Brooklyn and Lexington nodded again.

Lexington scampered down a hallway and in a few moments was back with a large box. Inside it was a large radio with a radar built into it. Lexington lifted it out of the box and plugged the wire into a nearby outlet. Next he took out a small box inside the larger one. Inside of the small black box were ten small square two way radios that go around the neck and ten transmitters. Lexington took out two of each and handed a set to Brooklyn.

"The rest of us will search for Hudson.," Goliath continued. Lexington and Brooklyn left the room as Goliath was pairing up the gargoyle, and leapt off the balcony and into the darkness of night.

* * *

Rural area of New York: 4:29 am

* * *

Craig swooped through the open sky. He couldn't believe that he had lived way out here in the middle of nowhere. Well, not really in the middle of nowhere, but it was small compared to the inner city. He looked down at the almost clear landscape admiring it for it's beauty. The lovely forests, the small houses, the dark rivers, the...  
A sound came to Craig's ears that made him look up. The sound was as if something was cutting through air like a knife. He looked over his shoulder and saw a unmarked and unlit red and black helicopter gaining on him. What really gave the helicopter's intent away was the heavy arsenal attached to its short wings. Missiles and gatling guns were among the arsenal and there was a rotating laser cannon at the bottom of the nose. Clearly Craig wasn't going to out fly the helicopter, but maybe if he landed...

Craig spotted a school and dove down to it as fast as he could. He tucked his wings in as close as they would go and made himself as aerodynamic as possible. He dropped over a thousand to the ground in less than a minute. The helicopter was a little slower, but Craig reached the ground before it did. Craig spread his wings and stopped suddenly sending his whole body up. Craig did two flips before he landed face first into the pavement.

Craig got up and rammed his shoulder into the door of a classroom labeled three splintering it. He rushed through the mass of desks and opened another door that entered into a long, tiled hallway. Craig got as close as the wall as possible and stuck as much of his head out into view as he dared. Craig saw nothing out the clear windows and gave a sigh of relief. He wiped his forehead and turned towards the hallway door to the outside.

Craig was shocked to see the helicopter taking up the entire view from the class door. He scrambled into the desk filled classroom just before the hallway was filled with a hail of bullets. Craig looked out the classroom door so see tiles being ripped up, the plaster of walls being torn off, and the sound of bullets echoing through the entire school.  
The hail of bullets ceased and the whole school was quiet. Not a sound could be heard, but things could still be seen. Craig looked out the window to see the large, Apache like helicopter leveling itself off a good distance away from the school. Craig knew what was going to happen and scrambled out the classroom, into a neighboring classroom, and out it's door at the opposite end of the school. He got out just as he heard the sound of fuel being ignited.

The entire school went up as the missiles hit. Craig was thrown to the ground by the explosion and pieces of debris flew over him. Some, however, didn't. A large piece of metal landed on his wing, cutting through it like it was paper. Craig roared in pain and continued to roar as several other pieces of stone and metal hit him.

The last of the explosions ended and Craig got up, dazed, burnt, and bleeding. He stood up clutching his head walking around like he was drunk. What made things worse was that the helicopter came down in front of him and prepared to fire. Craig didn't care. He was going to die anyways, but then he thought of the people that might not be saved that could have been if he had acted. This brought him back to attention and ready to dodge the fire. He didn't need to though.  
Brooklyn rammed into the helicopter moving it just enough so the laser blasts would miss Craig. Lexington flew under the helicopter and ripped off the mounted laser cannon. Sparks flew from the exposed wires and the helicopter moved off. Brooklyn and Lexington glided to Craig's aid as the helicopter slowly moved away. Lexington grabbed Craig's arm while Brooklyn grabbed the other and pulled Craig up.

"How-how did you find me?" Craig said blood streamed from a deep cut on his lip making it painful to talk.

"Easy now," said Brooklyn, "you're already hurt enough as it is."

"Good thing it's almost dawn," Lexington added. The helicopter had stopped moving off now and had pointed it's gaunaleting at the gargoyles. The pilot was determined to rid himself of the gargoyles no matter what it took.

Flames shot out of the spinning Gatling guns sending a hail of bullets in the gargoyle's direction. Craig reacted instinctively with speed. He push Lexington way with his hand and Brooklyn with his foot. Then he himself jumped up and over the fire trying to glide out of the way, but the gaping hole in his wing just was to wide. Craig lost altitude and went back down into the path of the firing guns. The only thing that saved him from certain doom was the lights and sirens of a police car responding to the gunshots and fire.

The helicopter turned around and sped off into the coming dawn, but not before it loaded four rounds into Craig's chest. Craig laid there for a moment and watched Lexington and Brooklyn run over to him hoping that Craig was alright. To their surprise Craig somehow found the strength to get up. When Craig started coughing up blood he knew he had internal bleeding.

"Great..." Craig muttered coughing up even more blood. The police car came to a halt near the trio. Craig leaned himself on Brooklyn and Lexington as the cop got out. He was a young, slightly overweight man with a long mustache. He pulled his gun out and pointed it at the gargoyles.

"Freeze!" the cop shouted.

"OK," Brooklyn responded. Then all three gargoyles whipped their wings out, flexed their muscles, and put on a fighting pose. The cop was dumbfounded to see the gargoyles turn to stone right before his eyes.

* * *

Streets of New York 7:47 PM

* * *

"Not again..." Elisa said to herself as some stomach cramps started up again. She had been having these cramps for only days and they were getting worse and worse. She had called in sick just an hour ago and was on her way to the hospital for a doctor's appointment. At first she thought it was PMS, but then she had had PMS a week ago. Now what could possible be causing these cramps?

Elisa decided that the radio would get her mind of the painful cramps. Elisa turned the radio dial to on and to a reasonable volume and listened. Elisa could almost immediately tell that what she was listening to was a news report.

 _"...Twenty more victims of the Hellion Virus were found. These new victims have only heightened the panic ever since we got news from a reporter inside New York Hospital that the virus has become airborne..." Elisa froze at the last sentence. She knew that if the virus had become airborne the city could turn from human to gargoyle run in a matter of days. "...we also received word that the New York hospital attempted to quarantine itself, but was hours too late. Several other states have also reported the same virus spreading rapidly. Doctors think that a change in global conditions caused the virus or is causing the virus to become airborne. The United States is also not the only country suffering from the Hellion virus. Almost every country except inland African nations and one or two Asian countries have reported the sudden spread of the Hellion virus..." There was a pause then the radio reporter continued. "I just received a bulletin on my desk, and it reads: International Disease and Virus Study Organization has just upgraded the Hellion Virus to epidemic stage. I repeat the IDVSO has just upgraded the virus to epidemic stage. To those of you who don't know what this means the virus is infecting one person every second and..."_ Elisa turned off the radio shaken and afraid.

There was a sudden uproar in the cramps, but now her back ached as well as her stomach and feet. What was happening to her. A sudden, throbbing headache that felt like a hammer being smashed into her skull repeatedly. Elisa press the brake as far down as it would go. The car stopped and Elisa lurched forward nearly smashing her head through the windshield. Elisa got out of the car and ran into a nearby bookstore.

No one was in the book store except for a large man clad in black and white robes. A hood covered his face well, hiding his emotions and his thoughts. Elisa stumbled in and fell onto the wooden floor screaming in pain. The man just stood there watching her as if he enjoyed watching people suffer. The man reached under the counter and withdrew something Elisa couldn't see. The man walked over to Elisa, kneeled down beside her, and set the object down in front of her face in plain view. It was a large short sword. Elisa thought that the man was going to kill her or scare her at any rate.

With the strength of an elephant and the gentleness of a mouse, he took off Elisa's leather jacket, rolled her onto her stomach, and moved the her black hair off of her back. The man picked up the short sword and slowly stuck it through the back of her shirt and through her skin. He then pulled it along in a fine line for about a foot, causing intense pain. Then suddenly the pain was go from Elisa's back, and she felt as if something had some out of it. Then something came out through the skin of her forehead and lower back. Elisa felt herself growing at an incredible rate. Soon she felt the growing stop and the pain go away.

Elisa got to her large feet and turned to the robed man. He only pointed with his, unusually familiar short sword towards a mirror. She walked up to the mirror and recognized her reflection, even though she wasn't human anymore. Elisa admired her beauty for a few moments and then turned away from the mirror. Elisa turned back to the man who had produced in the corner of his little shop, a doorway with steps leading down. He gestured for Elisa to go into it.

"Now hold on just a second, do you expect me to do down there?" Elisa asked the man. He nodded and then grabbed a sheet of paper on the desk beside him and handed it to Elisa. Elisa looked at the paper intently. It was a map, a map of an underground labyrinth.

Elisa shrugged and started her way down the steps. Elisa looked back as the robed man shut the door behind her. Now she was in a rut she thought. Elisa sighed again and started her way down the underground tunnel. What a long and depressing day. At least Xanatos workers won't have any interference from her. Still Elisa just could believe that she had become a gargoyle, again.


End file.
